Son Of Neptune
by osbornharrys
Summary: "Percy Jackson is the Roman Camp and probably doesn't remember who he is."  Turns out Jason was right. But what exactly happened to Percy? What if he's not a Greek demigod? What if he's the new Roman executioner?
1. Chapter 1

PERCY

"Ugh..." I moaned. "Where am I?"

A spear was pointed at my throat. A girl who looked about eleven years old with pale skin, black eyes, full bangs, shoulder length brown hair and wearing a black shirt and jeans stared at me.

"Name." she questioned me flatly.

I racked my brain, but I couldn't remember anything.

"You're not the only one who wants to know that, Snow White," I smirked at her.

Snow White scowled. "Shut up, imbecile."

"So how will I answer your questions?" I said.

"Fine. Just walk with me and no one gets hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, as if you'd run me through with your spear."

"Wanna bet?"

I gulped.

She smirked. "I thought so."

A white wolf burst into the scene. "Olive. Let him up." It growled.

Snow White, or Olive glared at the she-wolf. "Pluto no. He was in MY cabin, Lupa, which makes him my business."

Lupa snarled. "Lady Juno wants him safe."

Olive scowled, withdrawing her spear. "So, Lupa, could you tell me why I care about Lady Juno?"

_Juno. The Roman goddess of marriage. I thought._

Lupa's eyes fell to the ground. "Lord Neptune would desire your neck as well."

"Huh?" _Yeah, I sound so smart._

"Snow White, introduce me." I said.

"Excuse me, but how can I introduce you if you don't know who you are?" Olive smirked.

Lupa scratched something in the dirt.

Olive stared intently at it. Then her eyes widened in understanding.

"Can I call you Percy?" Olive asked me.

_Percy, Percy. That's my name._

"That's my name." I realized.

"And mine's Olive." She shot back.

We were walking into a big house. As soon as we stepped in, Olive touched a bone icon on her spear. It shrank into a bone shaped paperclip, which she slipped in her pocket.

"Wow." I muttered.

Olive eyed me warily and stepped forward. She reached into the pocket of my jeans, and took out a pen.

"Hey!" I protested.

She ignored me and handed me a cup of water.

"Thanks." I said, and watched as she uncapped the pen.

It expanded into a bronze sword.

Olive smiled a creepy smile.

I shivered.

"Now, down to business," Olive said, slashing my arm with the sword.

I hissed.

"Sorry," she muttered, grabbing a pitcher of water, and pouring it out on my arm. The wound healed instantly.

Olive smirked. "Reyna owes me twenty drachmas."

I turned to her. "What?"

"Percy, you're a Son of Neptune."


	2. Chapter 2

OLIVE

"Reyna!" I yelled. "Cough up my drachmas!"

Reyna, daughter of Apollo scowled.

"Hey Olive, where do I stay?" Percy asked me.

Reyna rolled her eyes and handed over a velvet pouch.

I smirked. _I cannot believe that Reyna, daughter of Apollo is afraid of an eleven year old girl. _

Suddenly, Gwen popped up. "Happy birthday, Snow."

_Oh yeah, I'm twelve today._

"Thanks, Gwen."

"Hey! She calls you Snow too!" Percy pointed out.

I scowled and dragged him to my cabin.

"So, a sixteen year old Son of Neptune..." I mused.

Colin burst in. "Oh my Gods. A Son of Neptune." He knelt.

Percy raised an eyebrow at me. "A twelve year old girl not bowing to the Son of Neptune." He said, his eyes twinkling.

I smiled. "I could kill you with a flick of my wrist. Why should I bow to you?"

Percy shivered.

"Olive, don't threaten him. He seems nice," Gwen said.

I shrugged.

"So, Percy, you're sharing a cabin with me. I've been staying in the Neptune Cabin since they haven't bloody built a cabin for Pluto." I informed him.

He laughed. "Pluto, bloody cabin,"

Gwen and Reyna laughed along. "The first time we found out that she was a daughter of Pluto she almost murdered us. Don't spread the news, we're the only ones who know, aside from Jason. Even Lupa doesn't know!"

I smiled, and bowed. "My reputation precedes me."

**Six Months Later...**

I blew into a conch shell, two short and one long.

It was my turn for scouting duty, and there was a boat sailing towards us, on the Pacific Ocean.

The Roman camp is located in the Philippines, I guess I should mention.

Level Six arrived first. "Reyna, get your Level into position. Take the east wall. Percy and I will take the west."

Reyna, commander of Level Six nodded.

Percy arrived.

I told him what we needed to do.

Percy nodded, and took out a bow and arrow. He handed them to me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Warning shot, my dear Snow White,"

"Gwen!" I yelled.

Gwen jogged over.

"You may have the honors, dear daughter of...


	3. Chapter 3

PERCY

"...Apollo," Olive said to Gwen.

"Stand down! White flag!" Reyna yelled.

Olive scowled.

"Stand down!" Reyna yelled again. "Jason's on board."

"So, this Jason guy, my cousin, right, Gwen?" I said.

She nodded, as Bobby opened the gates.

The ship with a bronze dragon figurehead sailed in, and a faun stepped out.

"Grover, Lord of the Wild," Lupa greeted.

The faun scanned the camp, not seeing Level Six, Olive, and me because Gwen was bending the light, and Olive was manipulating the shadows.

A horse-man went out next, with Jason. He smiled at everyone. "At ease, people,"

Olive and Gwen were glaring angrily at him.

I raised an eyebrow at them.

Gwen and Olive and Reyna had told me about him. He seemed like a nice guy.

They shook their heads.

Lupa growled. "Our Saving Grace,"

Everyone burst out laughing.

Dakota (down with the front army) stamped her foot. Everyone regained their composure.

A girl with choppy brown hair ran to Jason and whispered in his ear.

Jason shrugged, nodding.

A few other people stepped out of the boat, a guy with curly hair, a boy in all black, two girls, one in a silvery jacket, and the other one with blonde hair.

Lupa looked expectantly in our direction and nodded.

We jumped onto the poles and slid down.

"Let's go again!" I said.

Everyone chuckled, Olive rolled her eyes.

The visitors' eyes widened.

"Stop staring at him because he's the Son of Neptune!" Olive snapped.

**Me: How'd ya like it? Percy's not invincible because Hera took the curse of Achilles away so that it would be easier for the Romans to accept him. Now, for the disclaimer, I have Nico and Thalia.**

**Thalia: You don't own anything. **

**Me: Really, Thalia, really?**

**Nico: Yhep.**

**Me: Shut up, bro,**

**Nico: I thought you were a daughter of Apollo?**

**Me: I lied.**

**Thalia: We're looking for hunter recruits, **

**Me: We'll see, just let me finish the story, Gracie,**

**Nico: When do I come in?**

**Me: I think the girls are the only intelligent children of the Big Three.**

**Thalia: *nods solemnly***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I now have Travis and Connor Stoll for the disclaimer!**

**Travis: deadgirl1330 so does NOT own anything,**

**Connor: except, her characters,**

**Travis: the Roman camp design,**

**Me: which you guys stole from Athena for me.**

**Travis: the candy store in the Mercury cabin,**

**Connor: which we will soon raid,**

**Travis & Connor: right, deadgirl1330?**

**Me: on one condition…**

**Travis & Connor: aww….**

**Me: I was going to say that I help you, idiots,**

**Travis: oh, okay! **

**Connor: sure, whatever you say!**

**PERCY**

"Way to keep my cover, White," I hissed.

Yeah, Olive's last name is White. Weird, huh?

The weirdos from the ship turned to me.

"Defense!" Bobby hissed.

"Oops," I made a wall of ice appear between us and the weirdos.

Jason was with the weirdos, I recognized him from the pictures Reyna showed me.

Reyna nodded coldly to Jason, and Gwen leveled her bow to his chest.

Olive smiled evilly, spear appearing, the Imperial Gold shaft with etched Stygian Iron swirls, and the spear tip was Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold swirls.

"New spear?" I inquired.

"Yeah, Dad sent me a Juicy Couture bracelet in exchange for the paperclips," she said nonchalantly.

Lupa snarled. "Jackson, White, quit the small talk. Come with me to the dungeon. Level Two, escort. Interview them White, Jackson, executioner."

We grinned at each other, Gwen keeping her bow up, Reyna and Hazel taking patrol outside the dungeon.

Olive twirled and disappeared in a swirl of shadows, probably to scare the living Pluto out of her "client."

I smiled, and made my way to the dungeon.

A shriek came from cavern 13, Olive's private part of the dungeon, where only she can interview.

I silently peered through the hidden viewing glass and smiled. Olive had just appeared, and the one she was interviewing, the one with brown hair was the one who shrieked. Here's how the interview went:

Olive: Your name.

?: Piper Mclean

Olive: Your godly parent?

Piper: Aphrodite.

Olive: Any special abilities?

Piper: No, *smiles* but could you let me go, as a favor to me?

Olive: *smirks, and presses the spear to Piper's throat* Your damn Charmspeak doesn't work on me, FYI.

Piper: *flinch*

Lupa: Olive, I believe you should brief her, and the other "clients",

Olive: *scowls* Fine, Olive White *gestures to self*, job description: torture you for information if you don't give it willingly. Percy Jackson, executioner,

*gasps from the other viewing room*

I walk in, Riptide in hand. Piper pales considerably.

"Olive, resume the interview," I say.

"Piper, who are the children of the _Greek _Big Three in that room?" Olive asks, spitting out the word "Greek", while gesturing to the viewing room.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis," Olive scowled at this, apparently annoyed by the Greek names.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades,"

Olive's eyes narrowed.

"Fire users?"

"Leo Valdez," Piper replied.

Olive nodded. "Lupa, this one is for the Venus cabin, take her to the pavilion."

Lupa nodded. "Jason will show her the way."

"Next, I want the three; Thalia, Nico, and the blonde girl,"

**DAN DAN DAAN! What's gonna happen now? Will Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Leo ever survive their interviews? Will they die at the hands of Percy? Will I join the hunt? Will Percy remember them? Will Travis and Connor EVER raid the hidden candy store in the Mercury cabin? **

**Travis and Connor: Will they? **

**Shut up. But anyway, find out in the next chapter! **

**TAN NA NAAN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thank you to my reviewers! **

**The Phoenix Project: thank you for the criticism, but the charmspeak part will have explanation further into the story, so wait for it.**

**To all the people who complained about the curse of Achilles, explanation's in chapter three. If you're not satisfied, tell me!**

**Thanks to all the people who like this story! **

OLIVE

The three people that I asked for walked in.

Lupa just informed me about the Greeks before I "popped in" to interview the child of Venus. Speaking of Lupa, she left.

"So, people, do you know my friend Percy here?" I asked.

"Maybe even better than you do!" the blonde snapped.

"_Yes or No," _I said, holding my spear to her throat.

"I don't answer to you, little girl!" she snapped.

"Percy, I think I want to start the execution, what do you think?" I said haughtily.

His eyes were steely as he looked at her, but he shrugged.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you!" I said.

Percy's eyes widened, as he was fingering his tattoo. It was a trident, with 12 lines, one line for each Olympian, and the SQPR.

"So, guys, what are you doing here?" I asked them casually, withdrawing my spear from the blonde.

"We came to get Percy." Blondie said.

Percy scowled. "What am I, a damn shopping bag?"

"Trust me, Perce; shopping bags are scary when damned. I would know." He said.

"How would you? Isn't Hades some minor god? Pluto is the god of the Underworld! I think the other girl doesn't know who the big three are." I taunted him.

This is a fun interview.

He glared, taking his sword from his waist, and pointing it at me.

"You don't really want to do that, I have a place as a judge of the Underworld, an interviewer here, and my best friend is the executioner. Not to mention I can do this," I said, summoning shadows that crept up his neck, slowly strangling him.

"Point taken." Nico said.

I flicked my wrist and the shadows dissolved.

"So, who is _Hades_?" I asked him.

"Greek god of the Underworld." Nico replied.

"DING DING DING! It looks like we have the first permanent occupant of the Pluto cabin." Percy said.

Nico looked at him curiously. "How about her?" he asked, pointing at me.

I shrugged. "Diana is my patron,"

Thalia grinned.

"So, who's blondie?" I asked Thalia.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,"

"What?" I said.

"Minerva," Percy translated.

"Oh," I said.

"Are we executing?" Percy asked me.

"I'd like to kill blondie, but there is no reason that I see fit. Everyone's good." I told him in Filipino. Yeah, when you're on a secret camp on an island in an archipelago challed the Philippines, you have to teach the non-locals the language.

"You just want to play capture the flag, don't ya?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. Ever since everyone found out I'm the daughter of Pluto, I've been wanted on every team. Now Pluto's cabin is the leader of the blue team.

I curled my fingers invitingly at Leo, and he bounced in. "I'm ready for my close-up!"

That got everyone cracked up.

"I like you guys, join my team for capture the flag? You'll need two more people though, you could always get someone, I'll shadow travel you," I offered.

"Our camp is at New York," Annabeth said. "Nico, go with her, get the Stoll brothers,"

I glared at her.

She shuddered.

"Go to the Minerva cabin, Annabeth, Leo, Vulcan, Thalia, you're in the Diana cabin. Percy, show them. Nico and I are a go," I said, and I grabbed his arm and ran into the shadows.

**So, what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Oh, and if anyone can tell me all the giants and who their anti-god is please? **

**For now, vote on what you want me to focus on first!**

**Percy's stay at the Roman Camp**

**Gaea and the giants**

**The Nightmares of Olive White**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all you reviews! Again, I repeat, the explanation for the invulnerability thing is in CHAPTER THREE. Please stop complaining, because I'm getting really tired of it, and it's not helping me write. So if you don't like it, than SUCK IT UP! DON'T READ! NO COMPRENDE? READ SOMETHING ELSE! I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but SERIOUSLY, to those who keep saying about the invulnerability, most of the reviews I receive say the same thing. Please give me something CONSTRUCTIVE, OR SUPPORTIVE! EVEN A FLAME! BUT STOP THE INVULERABILITY THING! PLEASE! **

**Sorry about my rant, but it's really annoying! But thank you to the people who actually said something other than the invulnerability! And VOTE! I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS YOU FREAKING VOTE!**

**Okay? Okay! **

**Here's Chapter Six! Again, I'm sorry for the diva rant! VOTE IN THE CHAPTER 5 POLL!**

**PERCY **

I looked at the people who remained in Olive's interrogation chamber; the daughter of Jupiter, the daughter of Minerva, and the son of Vulcan, aka Thalia, Annabeth, and Leo.

"So, how've you been, Percy?" Thalia asked.

I looked at her, sizing her up. I could take her if she wasn't the daughter of Jupiter, he would have my head. Speaking of, why didn't she use her powers?

I ignored her question. "Why didn't any of you make a move to attack her? You're the first who got out of there without injury," I said flatly.

Thalia glared at me. "You didn't answer my question, Jackson."

"You didn't answer my question either, Pinecone Face," I said, smirking.

Annabeth wasn't looking at me.

I got the feeling she was important. _Really _important.

"Percy, where's Jason?" Leo asked me.

"Oh, he's with Reyna. They're practically siblings, trust me, Reyna's told me a LOT about him." I said, trying to recall anything from my past, specifically Annabeth.

A sudden pain shot through my brain, and I winced, stopping my recovery attempt.

Thalia stared at me. "Why did you wince?"

I shook my head, heading towards the Minerva cabin.

"Annabeth, you okay?" I heard Thalia ask.

_~flashback~_

_I was about three steps away from grabbing the flag from the blue team's base, which was on an island nearby the camp. _

_This was too easy, no defences, I realized. I looked around suspiciously, and realized there was nothing, dashed for the flag. _

_Just as I was about to grab it, a spear slashed my chest. _

_I hissed, and looked up to see the one and only Olive St. Clair White. She smiled smugly at me, and lunged forward, aiming for my arm. I spun around, hooking my sword on her shaft, and doing an upward thrust, sending her flying in the air, and into the creek. _

_I smirked gleefully at her, willing the water to bind her there. Walking toward the flag, I kept my sword ready. _

_Two skeletons with green glowing eyes erupted from a fissure in the ground, right between me and the flag. I slashed them in half like I do with the fruits in Fruit Ninja on the iPod touch Dakota stole for me. (long story)_

_They reformed immediately, so I focused on making a wave to wipe them out. _

_Olive suddenly appeared in front of me, her spear pointed to my throat. _

_Suddenly, the conch horn blew, signalling the end of the game. _

_~flashback end~_

"So, S-Percy, mind introducing me?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure," I said. I opened the Minerva cabin door for her, and the children of Minerva grinned at me.

Nick De Los Santos is a 5'2 guy with sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes which come with being a child of Minerva. He's really smart and really friendly. He looks like someone I think I used to know.

"Perce! Haven't visited in a while!" Nick said, slapping me on the back.

I grinned. "Sorry Nick, Saint Cloud has been asking me to help her in Latin,"

Annabeth looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry, Annabeth, this is Nick De Los Santos, Head of Minerva cabin, Level Two." I said.

Nick winked. "It's hard to get up a level, trust me, Annabeth, especially with the Ocean Apprentice here." He gestured to me.

I shrugged.

"What level are you, Percy?" Annabeth asked me, as I turned to leave.

I looked at her, smiling slightly. "Level Six. If you need me, I'll be in the gladiator arena,"


	7. Chapter 7

**PERCY**

I walked to the gladiator arena, when an arrow crossed my path. I looked to the left, where the arrow had come from, and I saw Michael, son of Apollo. I glared at him.

"Dude, you could' a skewered me!" I said.

He smiled guiltily. "Sorry, man. I need a fight, like, now,"

I grinned. "Same here. Get your sword; meet me in the gladiator arena."

He nodded, and walked away.

~ten minutes later~

I strapped on my armour, and uncapped Riptide, and nodded, satisfactorily. I put my shield on my arm, and walked to meet Michael.

I remember when Reyna told me how he arrived, like me, without any memories, but he quickly worked up to level 3 with his skill with a bow and arrow.

Michael called from the other side of the arena. "Ready, Perce?"

We walked into the arena. "I was born, ready, Yew,"

We circled each other, and he made the first move.

He did an experimental stab with his sword, which I blocked easily with my shield. I swiped to his left, which he countered with his sword.

"Are we battling for rank?" I asked.

He nodded, and jabbed for my stomach. I parried him away, and jumped, swiping for his head. He rolled on the ground and swiped for my feet. I jumped over him, and swiped for his back. A thin line of scarlet appeared.

Michael growled, and swung for my neck. I crouched, and caught his sword on my own, and did one of my signature moves, doing an upward thrust, sending him flying in the air, and sprawling on the ground, which I call the flier. I quickly ran and pointed my sword to his chest before he could get up.

I smirked. "Michael, maybe you should join the archer's squad."

"I need to be level 5 or higher," he stated.

I shrugged.

To get a rank higher than level six, you need to be an elite then a part of the First Legion.

Elite is someone who's higher than level 6, but lower than the First Legion. To get to those ranks, you have to battle everyone in level six at the same time, and win. Jason's was the last First Legion **(which I will now refer to as 1L)** member accepted. All of the others died in the war of the Titans, which Olive told me about.

Michael and I walked to the dining pavilion, where we sit by cabin.

"Later, Jackson," he said, and walked to the Apollo table.

I waved him off, and got dinner, tossed some in the fire for Neptune, and sat at my table, picking at my food. Suddenly, Nico appeared at my table.

I looked at him weirdly.

"Hi to you too, Percy," he said. "Annabeth had a bit of a shock when she figured out it was you,"

I looked at him questioningly.

He looked appalled. "You don't remember Annabeth?"

I looked at him weirdly. "What the fuck, man?"

* * *

**Yes, people, this is Michael Yew, from TLO, if any of you are wondering. Thanks to all the reviewers! REVIEW.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and yes, Percabeth will come together. But not yet.**


End file.
